Becca and Hazel Gravity brought us back down
by xXx.Kit-Kat.xXx
Summary: Becca and Hazel ; 2 sisters stranded with nothing left but each other


Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_The Legend_

_"O__nce, very long ago, all four nations were living together in harmony. That is, until the four sacred stones had started acting strangely. This had caused the monsters in Victoria Island to grow out of control, and attack villagers in their own towns and homes. People were panicking, no one brave enough to face up to the monsters… except for The Four Chosen Ones—two female, and two male. The two female were a magician and an archer. The two male were a warrior and a thief. They were more powerful then the rest and they had used the power of the sacred stones—as they were only ones who could control its power. With the power of the four scared stones, they had defeated the monsters. The rest of the spawn had crawled back into their caves, and the Four Chosen Ones had left the island, and went to snowy continent, El Nath. These four people are still alive today; they are Arec the Thief, Rene the Archer, Tylus the Warrior, and Robeira the Magician. Now, you all may ask why it is forbidden to become a thief. Well, here is the answer: Arec had finished them off, but as he was the most inexperienced, he lost control of the sacred stone at the very end. Now the towns people were afraid of thieves ever since, and they had shunned them. As the chief of Victoria Island saw this, he immediately alerted the other chiefs of the other continents. They soon arranged a meeting together in Ossyria, and then had agreed to ban anyone from becoming a thief. _

"… That is why it is forbidden to become a thief, and that is the legend of the Chosen Ones. Now you lot have a good night's rest!" The manager of the Healing Light Orphanage said in a dismissive tone.

"Good night!" The children chimed back. Well, all the children but two. And those two would be Rebecca and Hazel Lewin.

Now, all the children at the Healing Light Orphanage had to go there because their parents couldn't take care of them anymore, either they had too many kids, or they couldn't afford to keep them. But Rebecca and Hazel were different. Their father had been murdered by an unknown man, and their mother had died from stress after their father's death.

_Two four-year-old girl's eyes widened to the scene before them. They had just come from the supermarket to get their father some food, and went back to his workplace. There, they found him being slaughtered by a man with a katana. Out of fear, they ran. They ran as fast as their legs would carry them, and ran to the nearest telephone booth. They quickly dialed 911, begging the police to come as quickly as possible. Eyes were filled with tears, voices were starting to crack. _

_The two five-year old girls crept into their mother's room, wondering why she hasn't made dinner yet. A pair of hazel eyes widened, while a pair of blue eyes narrowed. The slightly shorter girl went up to the unmoving body, and searched for her pulse. She gulped, as her eyes soon widened, tears filling them slowly. She stepped backwards rather unsteadily, and shut her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks. She fell down onto her knees, her whole body shaking. The other girl had only watched her, and once she saw her fall down to her knees, she didn't have to be told of what happened to the corpse of their mother. Her tears filled up with tears, her arms wrapping around herself, leaning against the wall. Tears found their way out of her hazel eyes, dropping onto the carpet. The girl with the now shiny blue eyes stood up, doing one of the two things reasonable at the time; call 911. Next, she did the second reasonable thing; comfort her sister. The girl laid the phone on her mother's bed, and walked to the still crying figure. She wrapped her arms around the slightly taller figure, whilst trying to blink back the fighting tears._

Rebecca had been younger by only about a month; her birthday on December 10th, while Hazel's is on November 16. However, despite the small age difference, Rebecca had always been the much calmer, quieter, darker, and more mature one. Her blue eyes made her seem rather mysterious, though. Hazel, however, was always loud and rambunctious. Her hazel colored eyes only made her seem lively and active. But, the only thing in personality they had in common the most was the fact that they _adored_ adventures and stories. Even as little six year olds, they loved stories, especially legends and myths.

Hazel's tiny 6-year-old body jumped about. She grinned over to Rebecca, who only blinked in response. Her expression was definitely a bored one, but her eyes showed interest and wonder. Hazel skipped over to Rebecca, and whispered, her voice filled with curiosity and excitement, "Wow, I never thought that becoming a Thief would be banned because of something like that. Did you, Becca?"

Rebecca glanced over to her elder sister, and said in a rather dull tone, "Not really. I would've thought it would've been something more serious."

The hazel-eyed girl frowned at her response. Her sibling usually replied with a dull tone, but her tone was even more dull then usual._ It_ _must be because she expected a greater reason for thieves to be banned. She's always wanted to become a thief, anyway. Poor Becca… she's unlucky. Least being able to become an archer is free for me to become. _She thought. She then looked over to Rebecca, who was staring at a picture, her eyes rather hollow, not paying attention to the portrait. But her eyes were slightly narrowed, as if she were annoyed by something. Hazel had noticed this, and looked deeper into her sister's eyes. She saw a lot of emotions, a lot more then she did before. There was anger, curiosity, wonder, disappointment, an enormous pool of feelings. Hazel felt bad for her sibling, but she didn't say anything.

The two sisters just stood there in silence, not making a movement. A heavy sigh soon cut through the silence. Hazel looked at her sister, alarmed. Rebecca was now looking down, her mouth slightly opened. The older sibling then realized that it was the blue-eyed girl who had sighed.

Rebecca looked over to Hazel rather abruptly, surprising Hazel a little. Rebecca had a slight, but obviously forced, smile planted on her face, and she said "Come on, lets get to bed." Then her smile was soon gone, a hollow look on her face once more. Hazel just looked at Rebecca, a slightly worried expression, didn't say anything, but only nodded in response.

After the two girls had turned in, a woman had arrived at the orphanage. She was a brown-haired woman, most likely in her early 30s, with light green eyes. The manager had noticed her entrance, and had walked up to her. Before the manager could say anything, the woman had said, "May I adopt a child?"

The manager was taken aback, but nevertheless, she agreed. They chatted quietly on the way to the manager's office. Once they arrived there, the manager took out some photos of the children dwelling at the Orphanage. The manager quickly laid them out, and the green-eyed woman looked through all the pictures. Then, one photo had finally caught her attention.

And that was Rebecca Lewin's photo. Rebecca's expression in the photo was clearly dull and dark, very bored. Her eyes even showed that she was very bored, although there was a tint of interest in her blue eyes.

"This is the girl I want to adopt," she whispered in a husk voice.

The manager of the Healing Light Orphanage crept into where the children were sleeping, so she could wake Rebecca up. However, to her dismay, Rebecca's bed was empty. Her eyes searched around the room, and she finally saw her huddled in a corner whispering to Hazel. Once the manager took another step, Rebecca noticed her presence. Her ears twitched slightly, as she had an extremely sharp sense of hearing. She looked up abruptly, blinked once, and stood up. Hazel soon followed after. The manager motioned for them to come with her. The two nodded, and followed.

They soon reached the lobby of the orphanage, with a figure in the middle of the room. She glanced over at the sound of the footsteps, and saw the three figures. She smiled in joy, and walked over to the three females. Her smile decreased a bit, seeing Hazel. She shortly said, "Um, I wanted to adopt Rebecca Lewin." In a slightly disappointed tone. Rebecca quickly looked up sharply, clearly alarmed, and glared. As the brown-haired woman looked away from Hazel to Rebecca, she stumbled backwards. She was immediately afraid of the blue-eyed girl as soon as she saw that glare. She's never seen a glare filled with such distaste, anger, surprise, disappointment, but especially, such _**hatred**_. Rebecca scoffed at the stranger's reaction, and closed her eyes to calm herself down. Although she was calm on the outside, there was a growing rage within her that wanted to claw and rip the woman into pieces.

_This woman must think she can just take me away from my sister,_ Rebecca thought. She sighed, obviously annoyed, and walked back to their room.

"Becca!" Hazel's voice rang through the silence. Rebecca paid no attention whatsoever, and continued walking.

However, with her sharp hearing, she heard the stranger's voice saying, "I want to adopt her." Her eyes tightened even more, and she clenched her hands into fists. She sighed, many questions going through her head.

She reached back to the room where some of the children sleep, crept in quietly, reached her bed, and flung her small six-year-old body onto it. Rather roughly, she grabbed a hold of the blanket, and covered her whole body with it. Slowly, she drifted into sleep, a million thoughts going through her head. But before her world turned totally black, she had whispered her last thought.

"_I know I'm going to get adopted… but… will I ever see my sister again?"_

And a shining tear dropped onto the soft pillow.


End file.
